


Jensen in Toyland

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [7]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, NC17, NSFW, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, clone a dick kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's sexy surprise for Claire doesn't go exactly as planned when he doesn't think his idea for a clone a dick kit through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen in Toyland

Claire, wake up.”

“Mmmpfh.”

“Claaaaaire.”  Jensen ran his finger down Claire’s nose and tickled her bottom lip softly.  She grunted something and covered her head with the comforter.

“Claire.”

“I don’t care if you have wood right now, Jake.”  She mumbled, her voice muffled from the covers.

“No not that.”  He lifted the comforter and looked down grinning at his erection.  “Well yes that, but this is important.”

“So is my sleep.”  Her tone was annoyed and he held back his laughter.

 “Wanna make a model of my dick?”

“Excuse me?”  She popped her eyes open quickly and turned so fast, she had to blink a few times to fight the sudden vertigo.

Jensen was on one elbow looking down at her with an impish grin.

“My dick.”

“You said that already.  What are you talking about?”

Jensen laughed and turned, reaching on the floor next to his side and he handed her a box.

“What the hell is this?”  She asked both appalled and amused.

“Clone a dick kit.”  He said with a proud grin.

“Where did you get this?”

“Sex shop.”

“Why?”  She looked around the box, reading, her lip and eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Why not?  This way you can always have me around when I’m not here.”

“That’s sweet of you.  And to think all this time I just look at your photos when I miss you.”  She dodged him as he gave her a playful shove and was met by a pile of Jensen tackling her.  She shrieked in laughter and he sat up.

Claire looked at the box with a look with more interest.

“Come on, let’s do it.”

“I don’t know.  What if you get this stuff stuck on you.  It says you have to put it in a tube of this gunk.”

“It’s easy.  Get me hard, keep me hard and then we make the mold.”

“A lot goes into making this thing.”

“Come on, please?”  He gave her the puppy dog look she couldn’t resist and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Fine, let’s do this.”  She said.

* * *

 

They had retrieved all of their supplies.  Claire did at least, she had told Jensen to do whatever possible to get hard and keep his erection going.  She was mixing the mold mixture and prepping materials when Jake shouted from the other room.

“Claire, hurry up.”

“Stay hard!”  She shouted back.

“I’m trying, but I can’t stop watching you and your ass is looking really good right now.”

“Don’t you dare come.  If you come we have to start over.”

She heard a low whine from the other room and turned around.

“Jake, slow up.  It’s almost ready.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Jake wait for it.”

“You don’t think I’m trying??”  He said, his voice hitching.

“Jake.”

“Claire…”  She heard his say her name with a loud groan of relief and then a long sigh.  The other room was quiet for a minute.

“We have to start over.”  He said quietly.

“Seriously??”

“Sorry, your ass looks hot over there.  I haven’t seen you for a few days.”  He explained.

“It’s fine.  Can you go again?”

“Think so.”

“Well hurry, this stuff is starting to dry.”

“Don’t hurry me, woman.  He doesn’t work like that.”

“Sorry.  Want some help?”

She heard a low moan and a slick noise.  “I found your lube, I’m good.”

“No wipe that off, you have to be clean!”

“Fuck!  This isn’t so fun after all.

“Ya think?”  Claire frowned at the mix and then looked back at Jake, slowly stroking, not looking amused.  Normally watching him tease himself was an immense turn on but this just seemed like work.

“Here, I’m coming over.  You hold the gunk tube thing, I’ll do the rest.  When you’re ready to go, let me know.”

He nodded as she knelt in from of him and guided him to her mouth, her hand moving in tandem.

“Okay that helps a lot.”  He said as he took a deep breath and watched her.

After a few minutes and she was satisfied with his results she leaned back, looking up while stroking him softly.

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Focus, Jake.”

“Fine, I’m good.”  She moved and he quickly slid the tube of mix onto his waiting cock.  His hips jerked and he let out a moan.

“Claire, take it.”

“What?”

“Hold it!”  He pleaded and she grabbed it as he leaned back, thrusting his hips up and letting out some harsh pants, moving his hips.

“Honey, no!  Don’t fuck it!”  She said quickly and then sighed.  She gently pulled the tube off and dropped it on the floor as he laid back, breathing deep.

“I’ll get a towel.”  She said disappointed.

She came back out and handed him the towel, picking up the tube.

“You fucked it.”  She said, looking into the ruined mold.  “I can’t believe you fucked it.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best idea getting that I guess.”  He said starting to laugh.

He finished cleaning up and grabbed Claire’s arm pulling her over gently.

“That has to be the weirdest thing we’ve ever done together.”

“I’d say.”  She said laughing, looking at the box next to them.

“Maybe we should stick with already made toys.”

“I think that’s best.”  She said pushing him back and straddling his groin.

“I don’t need a clone anyway, I like the real thing just fine.”  She said giving Jake a naughty grin.


End file.
